NINJAGO HIGH
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: I welcome you to Ninjago High, full of adventure with our ninja. Kai and his ninja team experience what high school is like and possibly find romance. Ninjago high, it's unpredictable. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N here is ninjago high, hope you enjoy it, sorry for the rushed chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

(Kai's POV)

I looked up at the drab building and sighed, it read NINJAGO

HIGH. High school, one of the worst places in the world, you are either popular or a nerd,

nothing in between. I looked at my teammates, they looked equally disinterested at

reading the huge sign on the main building. "We got our timetables and a map of the

school, see you here at recess." Cole said to the team, breaking the silence. Homeroom

was first, it was in E4. I studied the map and found myself at the appropriate classroom.

It turns out Jay is in my homeroom, ugh what an embarrassment. He tried to sit next to

me, judging by how the class was looking at him, I rejected him and gave him an 'I don't

know you look' and waited to have our names called by the teacher. The teacher

dismissed us into the day and I was perplexed on the classrooms I had to go to. I sighed

when I got my timetable out, I had mathematics in G12, great, just what I needed the

worst subject in the world. I found the classroom and lined up like the rest of the class, I

saw Zane lined up too, perhaps he could help me solve equations. Some of the classes

eyes widened in fear as the the teacher approached the door. " It appears this teacher

has quite an unsettling effect on people." Zane whispered to me. "Yeah Captain Obvious."

I hissed back. The class marched in an orderly fashion and unpacked their gear, I could

see the fear and hatred in their eyes. "STAND!" The teacher yelled, a few kids whimpered

at such the voice. "It appears we have new students, would they like to stand in front of

the class." The teacher boomed. Zane and I walked in front of the class, I was scared, not

because of the class, but because of the teacher. I nudged Zane to speak first. Being an

android he didn't know it was a bad thing to speak first. " I'm Zane Julien." Zane

announced to the class, the students observing him with beady eyes. I was next to speak.

"And I'm uh Kai Duan." I said, avoiding the awkwardness. "I'm Ms Ley, now you two, SIT

DOWN!" Ms Ley yelled. I hurried back to my seat, boy that math teacher had some

problems. I got out a pen and started writing. Ms Ley walked to me, she looked down and

scowled. " What are you writing with?" She shouted, alarming me. "A pen, what else?" I

returned, with a rebellious look. "It's red, you are supposed to write with blue." Ms Ley

shouted again. "Blue is not my colour, I prefer red." I smirked. Ms Ley's face turned the

colour of my pen. "THATS NOT THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME IN CLASS!" She shouted,

making the whole class jump. "Well blue isn't my colour I'm just expressing that." I

smirked. "YOU, will follow every order I give you, now START WRITING IN BLUE!" She

yelled. I had no option but to write in blue, my elemental colour is red. I managed to

survive the rest of the lesson by not getting yelled at Ms Ley, if the school is full of 'Ms

Ley's' than they need management on first impressions, I certainly wouldn't send my

child here. My next lesson was science in L1. I sighed with relief when I saw Lloyd

standing around. "Hey Lloyd, what did you come out of?" I asked. "English, I had a nice

teacher, what about you?" He asked. I groaned. "Math, I think I hate that teacher." I

sighed. "Who is she?" Lloyd asked. "Ms Ley." I grumbled. Lloyd laughed. "Oh Kai, I feel so

sorry for you." He choked. "You are so lucky, you don't have a witch of a teacher." I

sighed Lloyd laughed a bit more, he seemed to be making great fun of me. Lloyd's

laughing was disturbed by the arrival of our science teacher, she looked very much angry,

boy this lesson wasn't going to be good


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the spacing, it's really hard on the iPad.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews on Chapter one, they were really helpful.**

**One note, bullying is not acceptable (you will find out in the story) if you are**

**being bullied see an adult about it.**

Chapter 2

Our science teacher was Mrs Newton, she was nicer than she appeared. "Hello class,

today two new students have joined us, would they like to stand up and introduce

themselves." She said. I got up with Lloyd and I nudged him to go first, he groaned. "I'm

Lloyd Garmadon." He said. Pairs of curious eyes shot his way, some scared others

interested. I was next. "I'm Kai Duan." I muttered. "Nice to meet you boys, now go sit

down." Mrs Newton said. Science wasn't that bad as I thought, Lloyd was a bit of a

chatterbox. At the end of the lesson a teacher came to visit the lab, none other than Ms

Ley. "Can I help you Diane?" Mrs Newton asked. "I want Kai, can he come outside with

me?" Ms Ley asked. "Yeah, whatever." I groaned, following the dreaded math teacher

outside. "You have a lunchtime detention for your poor behaviour in my class, I expect

you to attend." Ms Ley said in an angry but deep tone. I moaned under my breath, I was

only expressing my opinion. "Where do I go?" I asked, watching the anger rise in her

temples. "G13!" She yelled. I assumed she was done with me and went back to the lab

and picked up my stuff. Lloyd was waiting for me as we located our meeting point for the

group. We found the group easily, the smiled as they saw us approach. "How was your

first two lessons?" Cole asked both Lloyd and I. "Good." Lloyd came back. "And you Kai?"

Cole asked. "Really bad, I got a detention, from Ms Ley." I sighed. "You got a G13 from

Ms Ley? Oh man I feel sorry for you." Cole sighed. "Yeah, I think she really hates me,

cause I am rebellious, my science teacher didn't seem to care about what colour I used,

as long as I got the work done." I said, the rest of the group nodding. "Well, just don't get

on her bad side Kai, maybe she won't be mean to you." Nya said, tapping my shoulder.

"Thanks Nya, but she is so horrible. Any teacher shouldn't be like that." I said, the group

again nodding their heads. "I agree with you, she was pretty horrible to you." Zane said,

finally speaking. "Yeah, it's not right, but I'm not gonna run to the principals office, I'll

wait around see if she does that again." I said, raising both Cole and Nya's eyebrows with

my sudden wiseness. "Do that, don't worry she is nothing more than a math teacher."

Cole said, patting my back, like Nya did. "Thanks Cole, I'm going to go and get familiar

with my locker." I said, lifting my bag over my shoulders and waving goodbye. I headed

down towards the E Block part of the school where the lockers were. I found my locker

and opened it, unpacking my two math books and my science book. "Oi, it's that Duan

kid!" A voice yelled out. I turned around on the spot to see a gang of older boys pointing

at me. "Can I help you?" I asked, expecting the boys wanted something out of me. "What

a joke, this kid can't even brush his hair." The boy who yelled my name said, stating my

unkept, spiky, brown hair. I laughed nervously as the gang laughed. "Look at his face, it's

so scarred, he is scarry face." The boy laughed again. I locked my locker and looked at

the laughing boys closely, they seemed to be rebellious, wearing their uniforms like punks

and drawings all over their arms. "What's going on here?" Cole's voice rang out from

behind me. I turned around to see Cole with his muscly arms folded, ready to challenge

the boys. The gang took one look of him and scurried off, perhaps in fear of defeat from

Cole. "Are you alright?" Cole asked, putting his hand on my shoulder . "Yeah, I'm ok." I

lied. "Ok then, let's go to class." Cole said, not noticing I was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is an extra chapter because of all the support I'm getting, **

**I will not upload to possibly Wednesday next week because I'm celebrating **

**Easter with family, anyway please enjoy **

Chapter 3

My first painful week at Ninjago High was complete. I couldn't believe I was being bullied,

it was terrible and now I feel like nothing. I took a oath of silence to avoid the situation

being over dramatic. Sure those bullies were like nothing. I pulled out my pocket knife, I

had it for security, I was pretty sure bringing a huge katana to school was going to end up

a disaster. I grabbed a stone from the lake nearby me and began to sharpen it, I

connected to the motions of the blade against the stone, it soothed me. "I thought I'd find

you out here." Cole said from behind, startling me. "What's the matter?" I asked in a

depressed tone. "You've been distant all week, what's the matter?" Cole asked. "Nothing."

I lied. "Are you sure, you seem to be alone all the time, the other ninja are worried." Cole

asked again. "I'm fine as I am alone, I just want to focus." I said, the last part was a lie. "

No worries, I'll leave you be." Cole said getting up, and leaving me by the lake. I returned

to sharpening my blade, the cold air strengthened my motion against the rock. I enjoyed

two hours of blissful peace, enjoying the beautiful lake. "KAI! I got something to show

you!" Jay's rather annoying voice rang from behind me. "What is it?" I asked, aware that I

could possibly be pranked. "It's something on Fist to Face 2." Jay said, squealing with

excitement. "Yeah, yeah whatever, can I ask you something?" I asked, hoping that my

best mate would answer yes. "Yeah of course buddy." Jay said. "I'm being bullied and I

think I'm going through depression." I said, not even taking a gulp of air. Jay clasped his

hands over his mouth in shock, his reaction did not help me feel any better. "So what are

your effects of depression?" Jay asked, in a unusually mature tone. I rolled up my sleeve,

Jay gasped. "I've been hurting myself, cause I'm no good." I said, pointing out the

unhealed cuts on my arm. "Kai, don't do that, you know you are awesome and one of the

best people I know." Jay said, tapping my other arm. "Thanks Jay, but I'm no good, I'm

useless, they told me that and they are right." I sighed at the truth. "You need to tell

Sensei, he could help." Jay said, tapping my should hard and slow. "And what, make this

worse, he was the one who sent me to that school in the first place." I snapped, Jay

frightened by it took two steps back. "Do you want to tell anyone?" Jay asked, narrowing

his eyes on my expression. "No, I don't want it to be such a big deal, please keep it a

secret." I begged him. "I will don't worry Kai, I will not tell other soul." Jay said, crossing

his heart. I believed him, even though he was such a loudmouth, he was trustworthy, I

even trusted him with my sister Nya. I rolled my sleeve down just as Zane approached.

"Hi Zane, it's a nice day." I smiled, it was a fake smile. "Indeed a nice day." The android

smiled. "So what are you up to?" I asked, even though he was a robot, I treated him like

he was a real human. " I was looking for Jay, my funny switch has short circuited." Zane

said making me laugh. "Trust Jay to fix a funny switch." I laughed again. "I do not follow."

Zane said, obliviously not familiar with the concept of a joke. "It's a joke Zane." I said, fighting back a snigger. "Yes it was a joke, ha ha." Zane said, I couldn't help but

facepalming myself. "I best be on my way, see you Zane." I said, waving to Zane.

(No POV)

Kai walked back to the 'Bounty' and went into his room. He lay down on his bed, thinking

about the crude events of the past week, the voices of bullies and his math teacher

swallowed him into sleep. Little did he know, they were lurking in the shadows planning

their next attack. The Overlord was seeking revenge.

**Oooh looks like we have the Overlord in the picture, what is he up to? Find out **

**later on. I also plan to add the JayxNyaxCole love triangle as well just a a plot **

**twister. Muahhhhh Ha ha. Reviews of any sort are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wishing you a happy Easter with you and your family. This is a short chapter as I'm going away tomorrow until Thursday.**

Chapter 4:

A large cracking sound bounced through the room. I snapped my pencil in anger. I was

graphing in science and I stuffed up a countless amount of times. Lloyd noticed me and

sighed. "Here have mine, I'll do another." He said. "Thanks Lloyd." I said, taking the

paper. Lloyd effortlessly made another graph, much to my amusement. "What have you

got next?" Lloyd asked as he finished labelling the graph. "Japanese." I smiled. "Yay, that

means I have Japanese too!" Lloyd said with excitement. "Yay, that means I don't have to

put up with hard work or stupid teachers or both." I smiled. The whole gang was in my

Japanese class so we were all happy, except I was trying to avoid annoying questions

from Cole. My Japanese class was in G3, not far from the science lab I was in. Lloyd

seemed super excited about Japanese, maybe he was thinking it was going to be a good

lesson. We arrived at the lesson, to see the rest of the gang chatting excitedly about.

"Hey guys, are you also excited about the lesson?" I asked. "From my calculations our

lesson will be about ninja." Zane said, making Lloyd squeal with excitement. I studied the

android with disbelief but his eyes assured me he was telling the truth. "Well then, this

should be a breeze." I said. "Shut up, no one is supposed to know we are ninja." Cole

hissed. "Relax, relax we get it." Jay said. The teacher arrived five minutes later. "Today's

lesson is about ninja, a special lesson for all of your great behaviour." Mrs Cummins, the

Japanese teacher said. The class muttered with excitement. "I have a special video for

you to watch and some fun ninja activities." Mrs Cummins said over the excited class.

Lloyd looked just about ready to explode with excitement, even though he was a ninja. I

sighed and observed the rest of the gang. Nya was sitting next to Cole, which was strange

because she usually sat next to Jay if she was in his class. Jay didn't seem to notice how

strange Nya was exacting, he was engaged in a chat with Zane. I watched the

presentation and completed the activities. Lloyd was acting childish and I ignored his

Jay-like behaviour. The lesson ended on a high note. "I'm going to my locker to drop off

some books." Nya announced to the group. "I have to go to mine too, mine's just across

from Nya's so I'll come with her." Cole said. My sister smiled and walked off with Cole. I

was curious of Nya and Cole together so I silently followed them. They stopped at Nya's

locker. "You are quite the stunner Nya." Cole said, curving a smile on my sisters face. I

was very close to my sister and only wanted what's best for her. Cole continued to say

things to Nya, causing her to smile in a way that was never before been seen. My jaw

dropped and I made a run for it, blabbering everything for Jay. "Thank you Kai." He said

running towards the scene, I hoped all would go well for Nya


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ive got assignments for the next week so uploading may be short. Not to**

**worry I will catch up. Please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

I was panting like a dog, it was drawing the enemies towards me. Fear pulsed through

me, unlike any other emotion. "Show yourself sissy!" A gang member called out. I

remained silent, I began to shake. Loud and clunky footsteps came close to where I was.

The owner was searching through the alleyway junk, grunting every now and then. They

were close to finding me. A sound of rock music and vibrations came through my pocket,

giving away my location to the gang members. I opened my phone, it was Nya. "Not now

sis." I hissed. I looked up after putting my phone in my pocket, my eyes met the orbs of a

gang member. "I found the baby!" He yelled to the other members. The others grunted in

approval. He picked me up and took me to an abandoned cafe, a few streets away. I was

shoved on a table to be looked at by the other gang members. This was the gang that

constantly bullied me, I had a nickname for them ; The Idiot Brainz. The ringleader also

had a name, a name which if he heard, he would not be very happy. His name was;

Colette. I chose Colette because whenever Cole was around him, he would run away in

fear, sadly Cole wasn't here for me. "What a jerk you are, you think you can waltz around

our alleyways at night. Well sorry, this is our domain, we don't except wimps." Colette

said, the other Idiot Brainz nodding their heads in agreement. "For a start, this isn't your

alleyway. I have just as much right to be here as all of you guys." I said, risking a punch

in the face from Colette. Colette did exactly that, I felt a black eye forming. The Idiot

Brainz sniggered while I whimpered in pain. I received a few more punches in the face,

one from each of the gang members. "Enough, I'm tired of seeing this baby, get rid of

him." Colette said after I had received a satisfactory amount of beating. The gang

members picked me out and literally chucked me out of the cafe. I pulled my hoodie a

long way over my head and put my hands in my pockets. I took a taxi back to the bounty

and walked in. "Kai? Why have you got your hoodie on, your never like this." Nya asked

as I walked through the kitchen. I didn't reply and went straight to my bunk. The rest of

the ninja followed me, not out of curiosity of my silence but to go to bed. I fell asleep as

soon as the boys turned out the light. I woke up hours later and it was still dark. My

digital clock read 3:40am... Perfect.

Flashback:

_"Son, this Katana is very special to the family, it symbolises the many generations of courageous Duan's who served Ninjago." A nurturing father said to his six year old boy with brown, spiky hair._

_"Why is this sword so special, why?" The boy asked, curious of his father._

_"It is a symbol that destiny has written itself." The father said._

_"Wow, destiny wrote that, I thought destiny was the sun." The boy said, humouring his father._

_"Destiny is the spirit that decides our future, destiny wrote in this Katana; Only those with courage are true men." The father said, showing the inscription on the sword._

_There was a bang that rattled the windows. The father quickly hid the sword and scooped up the boy. "Where are we going?" His son asked_

_"Away from them." The father said, fear tainting his voice._

_"Where?" The boy asked, not understanding his father._

_"To Ignacia." The father said._

There was a loud bang and a shatter of windows.

End of Flashback:

I stopped in front of a ruined house. The windows were shattered and the door hanging

on its hinges. I opened the door and was greeted by a dusty and dark living room,

untouched for ten years. Dusty photographs of a family were on the dressers in the room,

identifying this house was a family home. I walked through the house until I reached the

study. Papers were shredded over the floor. I searched the room until I reached the

cupboard. I found a long thin object covered in leather... it was the sword. I unsheathed

it. It was a beauty, crafted many years ago to protect its wielder from evil. There were

words engraved in it; Only those with courage are true men. I found it. I sheathed it and

tied it to my belt before leaving. As I exited the door, I bowed and said "This is for you

father." I returned to the bounty, everyone was still asleep. I hid the sword and took off

my clothes in my pajamas. I fell asleep proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well I'm back, finished the gruelling studying I had to other chapters will be coming in a couple of hours so look out for them. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"KAI! What happened?" Nya yelled, when my hoodie slipped off. This is exactly what I

dreaded. "Went out, tripped over." I lied. Nya walked up closely to my black eye and

observed it. "I need to put some cream on it." Nya said, stressing out. "It's fine, leave it

alone." I said, pushing my sisters hand away. "No, I must tend to it." Nya said, pushing

my arm back. "Leave it alone." I said. "No." Nya said, pulling cream out. She began to

dab some around my swollen eye socket. "LEAVE IT ALONE!" I yelled. Nya jumped back in

fright. Jay and Cole scowled and walked up to Nya. "Oi, leave her alone!" Jay scowled at

Cole. "Oh is that a threat Jay? Coming from you it sounds like some of your best

material." Cole said. "Well you know why your the black ninja? Cause it's the colour of

your heart." Jay said, pushing Cole back. "Well what's the point on being a blue ninja,

unless you are gonna hide out in some goofy clown college, where you belong." Cole said,

pushing Jay back. This was going to turn into an all out brawl if it wasn't stopped.

"ENOUGH, WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled. Jay and Cole stopped, both scared

of me yelling. I walked out and headed towards the bus stop, alone. I caught the early

bus to school, barely anyone was there. I had stolen some of Nya's make-up to cover my

black eye. It worked pretty well. I settled down in the library, found a book and started

reading. The library started to fill up as the time clicked closer to homeroom. The ninja

must be late or they haven't found me, I enjoyed peace until the bell. I was first to

homeroom, the class came in dribs and drabs. Jay was last to homeroom, surprising me.

"What was all that back at the 'bounty'?" He hissed. "None of your business, I prefer to

keep it that way." I said. "Where is your black eye?" Jay asked, pointing at the sudden

'disappearance' of my black eye. "Make-up." I said. "Make-up?" Jay asked, scratching his

head. "Borrowed it from Nya a while back." I said, making it sound like I wasn't lying.

"Right, that would make more sense." Jay said. I facepalmed, carefully so I wouldn't wipe

the make-up off. "We have geography next." I sighed. Nya and Jay were in my

geography class, I wasn't looking forward to it. Our teacher dismissed us and we

forwarded to G10 to have our lesson. Nya smiled as we approached, I think it was

because Jay was there but who knows. We entered the class and Nya sat on one side of

me and a new girl. The new girl had sleek,raven hair and a sweet perfume. I watched her

unpack her things and settle down. Not once did she look around, she kept her head

facing the desk. "So guys today we have a new student joining us, if she would like to

introduce herself so we can start study." Miss K our geography teacher said. The new girl

swished her raven hair and walked up to the front of the classroom. As she was doing so,

the entire classes eyes followed her. "Uh, I'm Jinxie Jaymes." She said softly. My jaw

dropped, gathering the attention of Jay and Nya. Somehow this girl was related to Cole

because she had the same last name. Jinxie sat down. Her hair billowed to her left side. I

decided to ask her. "Do happen to be related to Cole Jaymes in anyway?" I asked. Jinxie

raised her head and nodded a yes before burying her head in her tablet to study. I did

that too. 45 minutes later it was end of the lesson and time to go to next class, English.

Cole was in it. I was a little disappointed when I arrived to class, half of me expected to

see Jinxie Jaymes but she wasn't there. That was me during the whole day, hoping she

would show up, her presence wasn't there. It was after home time I decided I would catch

a later bus so I could go and put some of my books away. "I thought I'd find ya here

squirrel brain." A familiar voice rang out. I sighed, it was Colette. "Don't you have

better things to do?" I asked him. "Meh, tormenting you is my favourite thing." Colette

said. He noticed my missing black eye and came up to me. "What do you think your

doing?" I asked. "Make-up? What a sissy. Wait till I tell me mates, it'll spread around the

school like wildfire." Colette smirked. He laughed and took out his phone, texting away at

it. "Ha ha, me mates think it's hilarious, by tomorrow morning the whole school will

know!" He said. "STOP! You sick and horrible guy, leave him alone before I personally

beat you up. You wouldn't a girl beating you hey?" A girl who sounded like one of my

classmates, Eliza said. Colette ran away. I turned around, it was none other than Jinxie

Jaymes. I was shocked and I couldn't help my jaw dropping. This wasn't the shy Jinxie is

saw in geography. "Woah, that was pretty brave of you to face Colette." I said, I was still

astonished. "Colette?" Jinxie asked. "That's my nickname for that guy." I laughed. Jinxie

laughed too. "Still, why do you call him Colette?" She choked. "My friend Cole, whenever

he goes near him, he runs away." I laughed. "Oh ok." Jinxie laughed nervously. I realised

I was blushing and making a COMPLETE FOOL of myself. "Jinx? Is that you?" A boy from

behind me asked. I turned around, it was none other than the jerk Harry Zapard. Jinxie

rolled her eyes in disgust. "Go away Zapard, I'm not your boyfriend." She snapped.

"Come on, you love me." Zapard whinged. "Once, a very long time ago, WHEN I WAS

FIVE!" Jinxie yelled. "Come on dear, I still love you!" Zapard whinged again. "For heavens

sake! You heard the girl, now leave!" I snapped. Zapard groaned and walked away. I

swear he said 'that Duan kid' under his breath. "Thanks." Jinxie muttered. "I owe you

one." I smiled. "By the way, who the heck are you?" She asked. "I'm Kai Duan." I said.

Jinxie smiled. "You mentioned Cole Jaymes to me, do you happen to know his

whereabouts and how to contact him?" She asked. "Uh yeah, he lives at my house, or

should I say ship." I said. Jinxie looked really confused. "It's complicated, if you come

home with me, I'll take you to Cole." I offered. Jinxie nodded

* * *

"Woah that is super amazing!" Jinxie yelled at the 'Bounty'. I smiled at her excitement.

She had most certainly come out of her shell since the geography lesson this morning.

"It's home to me." I said. "Well, it seems like a nice home!" Jinxie smiled. "Yeah, please

come in." I said, opening the door. I walked her into the living room where all of the gang

except Cole were chilling or doing homework. "Ahem, are you gonna introduce us?" Lloyd

smirked. "I'm not his boyfriend Garmadon." Jinxie snapped. "How do you know my

name?" Lloyd challenged. "Well last week you were in the newspaper, young Garmadon

robs half a candy store." Jinxie smirked. "Oh, I knew that." Lloyd sighed. "Where's Cole?"

I asked for Jinxie. "In the training room." Nya said. "Last room on the left down the

hallway." I said for a confused Jinxie. She nodded and headed off. "Wow, got yourself a

nice girl hothead." Lloyd smirked. "May I remind you, you just got burnt by a girl." I

smirked. The group 'Oooh'ed. "I hate you sometimes." Lloyd sighed. "She is certainly

different from what I saw in geography." Nya commented. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

I snapped, I was still angry. A couple of phones went off at the same time, it was rather

weird. There were some sniggers. "Sissy!" Jay yelled. "I believe Kai is what I call, a

strange human." Zane said. "Who's the fool now!" Lloyd laughed. Nya sniggered at her

phone. I sighed, I knew exactly. I looked down the hallway, where I saw two figures

walking towards the living room. "So you're back Cranky-Franky." Lloyd smirked at Jinxie.

"Shut up Lloyd!" Cole snapped. "Already this girl is bringing on love triangles." Lloyd

smirked again. "She is not my girlfriend, I have no love interest in her, dumbo she is my

cousin!" Cole yelled. Lloyd chose the exact right moment to remain silent. "That would

explain why you have the same last name as Cole." Jay smiled. Jinxie nodded. I smiled.

"She is also gonna live here from now on." Cole explained. My jaw almost dropped. That

beautiful chick now lives under my roof, well I better act my very best around her, it's

always good to make those impressions. The group began to chatter away again. I

decided to talk to Jinxie. "So your living here?" I asked nervously. "Yeah I am." Jinxie said

blankly. "Can I ask why?" I asked again. "That is really none of your business." She

snapped. I was taken aback. She was feisty. Jinxie pulled out some books out of her bag

and started writing. Geez I was a complete and TOTAL MORON when it comes to

impressing girls.

* * *

**Looking forward to more Ninjago High? Next chapter poor Kai is gonna be humiliated and all that. Soon things will turn good for Kai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the lack of uploads of other stories I have been focusing on other things and Playing With Fire. Anyways enjoy ;) **

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Jinxie's arrival. She didn't appear that much, but she was there.

I was walking to G12, to endure other torturous lesson in hell, Ms Ley. Zane sat down

next to me, as per usual with torture. I kicked my feet up on the table and leant back on

my chair. Ms Ley scowled at me. "Get those feet of yours off my table!" She snapped.

"Your table, I don't think so. You ain't own this school so your ain't own this table." I

smirked. She grunted. "Duan stop messing around, because you ain't got authority in this

classroom!" She yelled. "Why do you treat me like this? Why do you show disrespect for

every student you treat?" I asked. The whole class was staring backwards and forwards

from me and Ms Ley. She grunted again. "Keep that up Duan, and you'll earn yourself

afternoon detentions for the rest of the year!" Ms Ley snapped again. "Is that a threat I

hear? Coming from you, you better say sorry to every innocent student you've insulted at

this school." I smirked again. "Shut up Duan!" She yelled. Ms Ley was beginning to fall

under pressure. "You can't help but make other people miserable, go back to whatever

miserable life you had before!" A voice yelled. I turned around at the other rebel. It was

Jinxie. I'm that stupid I didn't notice she was in my math class. I smiled. "Jaymes,

lunchtime detention!" Ms Ley snapped. "Make me you bully." Jinxie smirked. "Is that

make-up your wearing?" Ms Ley growled. "Yeah it is, do you have a problem with people

look more gorgeous than you?" Jinxie asked. "ENOUGH! JAYMES AND DUAN I EXPECT TO

SEE YOU IN G13 AT LUNCHTIME! IF YOU FAIL TO DO SO, AFTERNOON DETENTIONS WILL

BE PUT IN PLACE!" Ms Ley yelled. Jinxie growled. I snarled. This lesson wasn't going to be

good.

* * *

I slammed my bag on the ground. Mr. Farley the supervisor looked at me with disgust.

Jinxie slammed her stuff beside me. We were the only people who were at detention

today. Mr. Farley didn't need to call the roll as the only two people on detention were

Jinxie and I. Lunchtime detention spanned half of lunch. Time seemed like forever, the

only entertaining part was staring at Jinxie. I had to stare at her with the corner of my

eye, otherwise she would notice me. I watched the seconds tick by. They seemed slower

than usual. I hate it when you are bored and you watch the time and it seems to take

forever, like my English lessons. Mr. Farley was typing away on his laptop, not giving a

clue in the world that we were bored to death, or hungry for that manner. "Alright you

two, go have lunch." Mr. Farley said two minutes later. I picked up my stuff and found the

guys. "Where have you been?" Lloyd asked. "Lunchtime detention." Zane said for me. Nya

scowled and gave me the you-should-of-known-better-than-to-provoke-Ms-Ley look. I

sighed. Jinxie arrived looking puffed. "Let me guess, it was Zapard." I said. She nodded

out of exhaustion. "What's he doing to you?" Cole asked. He walked up to his cousin and

hugged her. "He wants me to be his girlfriend." She sighed. Cole squeezed Jinxie tighter.

Even though they were cousins, their bond was like siblings. I smiled. "Stick around one

of us, you will be fine." Cole said. "I will. Just one thing, I had to say that Kai is my

boyfriend to get away from Zapard. Is that ok?" Jinxie asked. I chuckled. "Yeah that's

fine." I smiled. "I mean I'm not actually your girlfriend I had to lie but you understand."

Jinxie said. Her face was red and she was flustered. "Calm down Jinx, have some lunch."

Cole said. "I have none." Jinxie sighed. "You can have mine." I said chucking my lunch

container at her. "Wait... What is it?" She asked. "Pasta." I said. Jinxie jumped with

excitement. "I lurve pasta!" She shouted. A few people turned their heads. She opened

the container and happily consumed it. I smiled, she was bouncy, funny and gentle. Jinxie

smiled at me. She appreciated me giving her my lunch.

* * *

"Dang it, we missed both buses." I said, glaring into the distance. "Looks like we have to

walk." Jinxie sighed. "I don't think that is such a big deal." "Yeah, sometimes it's good to

miss the bus, just to get the exercise." I said. Jinxie looked at me. It took her a while to

agree. "Looks like bad luck is on my side." Jinxie sighed. "I was meaning to ask you

something." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "Do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"

I asked. "You mean like a date?" Jinxie said, knotting her eyebrows together. "Yes. I mean

no. Uh yeah." I stammered. "Sorry Kai, your a great friend but I'm kinda already dating a

guy." Jinxie sighed. "May I ask, who that lucky guy is?" I sighed. "Lloyd Garmadon."

Jinxie smiled. That little slime, I knew it. Lucky him, taking the girl of my fantasy away

from me. "Cool." I managed to say, hiding my anger away from Jinxie. "You know, you

are a great friend, I hope you know that. You are sweet and kind, and have a loving

heart." Jinxie smiled. That warmed my heart, Jinxie did care for me, she was just with

Lloyd. THAT LITTLE SLIME BALL.

* * *

**A/N Oooh do I smell a bitter rivalry. What about poor Kai, first time getting ditched by a girl.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Before I start the chapter, disclaimer, I don't own Red Dwarf or any of its characters. This is a short chapter sorry about that, I've been dedicating myself to Playing With Fire. If you dont know what Playing With Fire is I suggest checking it out, it's pretty good but read The Dragon Dawn first**

* * *

Jinxie and Lloyd were out. Out on their first date. I was fairly miserable, I had a crush on

Jinxie but Lloyd had stolen her feelings, so might not of cared for me. I know she was

grateful for me giving her my lunch today but that was where it ended. I needed

someway to impress her and tell her that I am heaps better than Lloyd. Cole knew heaps

about her, maybe I should talk to him. "Hey Cole." I smiled. "What's up Kai?" Cole smiled

back. My team leader was in a good mood. "I want to ask you a few things." I said. "Like

what?" Cole asked. "What is Jinxie in to. She she have any hobbies or anything?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?" Cole said, knitting his bushy eyebrows together. "I'm just curious."

I replied. "Jinx is into video games, Red Dwarf and cooking. By the way she is a way

better cook than any of us. I'm not kidding." Cole sighed. "I'll take your word for it." I

smiled. "Are you in any way trying to impress her?" Cole asked. "Possibly." I smirked.

"Good luck." Cole smiled and patted my shoulder. He walked off. Jinxie was off tomorrow,

due to getting a teachers merit she could have a day off, she told me so. I was going to

find out as much about Red Dwarf as I could overnight and chuck a sickie tomorrow (a

sickie is a term for pretending to be sick when you are not to skip work or school). There

was a Red Dwarf marathon tomorrow and it would give me a chance to impress Jinxie

with my knowledge on it. I had to get on to my research.

* * *

"Oh man I'm not feeling all too well today." I moaned at breakfast. My faking skills were

fantastic. "I guess you'll have to stay home today." Cole said. He winked at me when

everyone else had their back turned. "I think it's fine to stay home, I'll just let your

teachers know your sick. And Jinxie is here so it's not like you are getting up to mischief."

Nya said. "Alright I'll go to bed." I croaked. I waited till I knew the gang was surely out of

the house. I got out of bed and put some nicer clothes on. "Good morning, how are you

feeling?" Jinxie said from the couch. You guessed it, she was watching Red Dwarf. "I'm

actually faking being sick, I couldn't bare to miss the Red Dwarf Marathon." I said. Jinxie

chuckled. "Finally I meet another Dwarfer." Jinxie beamed. " I was thinking the same

thing." I laughed. "Lol, that is so weird." Jinxie laughed. "My favourite character is Lister.

What about yours?" I asked. "Lister too. Wow this is a bit overwhelming." Jinxie said. She

fanned herself. "Cheers to Red Dwarf, excluding Rimmer." I said. Jinxie laughed. " I don't

think much people like Rimmer. Sadly I have one thing in common with him, I like the

same pizza as him."Jinxie sighed. "Quattro formaji with extra olives." I said. "Yes!" Jinxie

grinned. "Ha ha, speaking of food, I'm a whizz in the kitchen." I smiled. "Really, same

here." Jinxie smiled. " Wanna make something?" I asked. "You betcha!" Jinxie replied.

"What about a pizza, I promise no Quattro Formaji." I suggested. "Supreme?" Jinxie

asked. "Why not." I smiled. Jinxie smiled a smile I had never seen on a girl when she was

around a guy, something was special about her.

* * *

"What the heck, how did you manage to beat me on Fist to Face 2?" I asked. "Eh, I have

a very good skill at video games, may I remind you I told ya like five minutes ago." Jinxie

laughed. She was flirting. "Your flirting with me." I laughed. "No I'm not!" Jinxie cheekily

denied. "Oh yes you are." I laughed again. "Ok, I give up, I am." Jinxie giggled. "Pick

your character, I wanna do another round." I moaned. Jinxie scrolled through the range of

characters for battle. She took a while, analysing who was best to defeat me. "I pick

SkyShadow." She smiled evilly. I gulped, SkyShadow was a character I had never battled

before, apparently she was pretty over powered. I scanned my best characters,

FireKnight. Jinxie laughed at my choice, I think SkyShadow was going to obliterate

FireKnight in a matter of seconds. The game started. Jinxie squinted her eyes in focus. I

got FireKnight to strike flame wave. SkyShadow easily dodged it. Jinxie grinned.

SkyShadow summoned a dragon minion. It attacked and wiped me out easliy, game over.

"Good game!" Jinxie smiled humbly. "Good game indeed." I smiled, shaking her hand. I

felt a strong bond when I held her hand.

* * *

I slammed my locker, it was another drab and miserable day at Ninjago High. I walked

back to where the gang was hanging out. I was interrupted by an angry Lloyd. He had his

hands on his hips and an angry Garmadon scowl. "What were you doing yesterday?" He

asked. The green ninja was not impressed, however he should show some respect to his

mentor. "I was sick mate." I said, trying not to show that I was lying. "You do know you

are fairly bad at lying." He grunted. "I'm lying, nah I highly doubt that." I smirked. That

made Lloyd even angrier. He clenched his fist into a small tight ball. "Your really having it

Duan." He grunted again. That was the first time he called me that. Sniggers followed,

they were behind me. "Well well well, Duan. Got yourself in a bit of a pickle, it wouldn't be

a tasty one anyway." Colette said. I sighed, he had riled up Colette. "Stealing my

girlfriend, that's so not cool." Lloyd snarled. "I did not, and she is not your girlfriend." I

smirked. "She is so, hot-head." He growled. "Is that so?" I asked. I was challenging him,

it probably isn't wise but I could sort it out once we get back home. Lloyd landed a punch.

Colette was amused. I didn't punch back, it was a stupid idea. "Come on Lloyd, no point

wasting oxygen on ol squirrel hair." Colette sneered. Lloyd followed him, he looked like a

midget compared to Colette. I sighed. Jinxie walked up to me. "I saw all of that." She

sighed. "Nasty, yes I know." I said. "Yeah, anyway he isn't my boyfriend, we just went out

on one date, it doesn't count." Jinxie said. "Yeah I suppose." I sighed. "Come on, we got

geography next." Jinxie smiled. "Yeah let's go." I smiled

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you have any recommendations/suggestions on the plot or things like that, please feel free to tell me.**


End file.
